Heart Broken Woman
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: A woman has her heart broken and one man can only make it better. ONE SHOT


Heart Broken Woman

By: Michael Jackson's Queen of Pop

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but Sandra Moto.

Summary: A woman has her heart broken and one man can only make it better. ONE SHOT

Pairing: Shawn Michaels/Sandra Moto (OC)

Sandra pulled her blonde hair through the green headband for her workout. She was trying to get her work out done before Shawn came by for their dater. She got up off of her bed and left the hotel.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Shawn was with his friends, Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero for a while before he would meet up with his girlfriend.

Eddie looked over at Shawn. "Does she have any idea what you are going to do tonight esse?" Asked Eddie smiling.

Shawn looked at him and shook his head. "No, she doesn't know."

Eddie slapped his knee. "Well, she should have some idea about you asking her to go out with you."

"Eddie you seem to have the major idea of me asking her to be my wife."

Eddie smiled and began to chuckle. "So are you going to ask her the question?"

Shawn rolled his eyes in defeat. "I have no idea how you got that idea. Did you say anything to him Chris?"

Chris looked at his long haired friend. "No, of course not. I never told him."

Eddie laughed. "Man Shawn you forgot one thing that I can do best."

Chris let out a sigh. "Remember Eddie lies, cheats, and steals. Well, he found out Shawn. It isn't that hard. Sandra should be really surprised though."

"Yeah, but I have no idea how she is going to act."

"Oh don't worry esse. She should be really surprised and besides I never thought I would see the day that you get married to a singer."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Well, you know Eddie you may be right about one thing. Sandra is a singer and a diva. She is a beautiful woman as well."

Eddie smiled.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Sandra decided to go and hang out with her five younger sisters, Sandy, Ying, Yang, Yanni, and Yai after her morning work out

Sandy looked at her older sister. "Man Sandra you and Shawn make the cutest couple ever."

Sandra's eyes shot open and looked over at her sister. "You are crazy."

"No, I am not." Stated Sandy.

Sandra shook her head. "Yeah you are crazy and I am sure of it. You think I have it made don't you?"

Sandy smiled slyly. "Well, you are dating the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels."

Sandra smacked Sandy hard on the head.

"Ow!"

Sandra shook her head. "I may have Shawn Michaels as my boyfriend, but who cares?"

Sandy looked at her watch. "Well, you should go now because of your date and all."

Sandra let out a sigh and got up heading away from her younger sisters. She went to her room to go and get ready for her date.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Shawn looked in the mirror one more time and he left his room heading to his girlfriend's room. He knocked on the door hoping that she would answer.

The door opened revealing Sandra in a beautiful halter green dress and her beautiful green eyes sparkled like emeralds.

Shawn looked at her in awe. "You ready to go?"

Sandra nodded her head. "Yeah I am ready to go and hopefully have a wonderful night."

They both left for the best time of their lives.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Shawn looked across the table holding Sandra's hand. He had been silent almost all night long while being with her.

Sandra looked at him somewhat worried. "Shawn are you ok?"

Shawn snapped back into reality. "Yeah everything is fine."

"You sure? I mean you have hardly said a world to me all night long."

Shawn smiled and sat down next to her. "I have been waiting to ask you a question."

Sandra raised an eyebrow looking at him. "And the question would be?"

He got up out of the chair and pulled a box out of his pocket and then opened it going to one knee as well. "Sandra Marie Moto… I love you so much. Would you become Mrs. Shawn Michaels?"

Sandra began to cry. "Shawn oh… Yes, I will marry you."

He put the diamond ring on her left ring finger. He kissed her softly on the lips.

She giggled. "I guess my younger sisters were correct about this happening I truly had no idea this was going to happen."

Shawn smiled and kissed her again. "Well, they were right."

"So all this time you knew that I was the one for you?"

"Yes."

Sandra smiled.

"Sandra do you remember when we first met?"

Sandra nodded her head. "Yeah I do."

(Flashback)

Shawn was walking down the hall when he saw Eric Bischoff talking to a group of young women. He noticed each one of them had their own shirts on that were sold from . He noticed that one of them had one of his HBK shirts on.

Eric smiled at the six young women. "Now please state your names."

"I am Sandra Moto." Said the one in the HBK shirt. She was smiling sweetly, but even Shawn knew she was heartbroken.

"I am Sandy Moto." Said the one in the Kurt Angle shirt.

"I am Ying Moto." Said the one in the Christian shirt.

"I am Yang Moto." Said the one in the Batista shirt.

"I am Yanni Moto." Said the one in the Rey Mysterio shirt.

"And I am Yai Moto." Said the one in the Hardy boys shirt.

"Welcome to Raw. I am General Manager Eric Bischoff." He said shaking their hands. He saw Shawn standing there. "Hey Shawn come here."

Shawn came over. "Yes, Eric?"

"Shawn these girls are the Moto Six. Sandra, Sandy, Ying, Yang, Yanni, and Yai. Girls this is Shawn Michaels a professional wrestler here on Raw. If you have any questions feel free to ask."

The girls nodded their heads.

"Thank you Mr. Bischoff. We won't let you down." Said Yanni smiling. "Will we girls?"

"Nope." They said.

"That's good to know. Now I'll let you ladies get a little more acquainted with Shawn Michaels." Said Eric leaving.

The girls looked at Shawn and smiled.

Shawn noticed that the eldest one couldn't seem to keep a straight face when she was looking at him. Shawn smiled. "So where are you ladies from?"

"Oh we are from Domino City Japan." Said Sandy fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"So tell us something Mr. Michaels what does the WWE expect from us as performers?" Asked Yang.

"They expect a great show when you guys come out. As long as the fans are loving it then it is a good to have a job within the WWE."

Sandy giggled. "Well, uh… we should go." Said Sandy pulling her younger sisters with her leaving Sandra Moto behind with Shawn Michaels.

Shawn looked at Sandra. "So you are a fan of me?"

Sandra nodded her head and blushing at the same time. "Yeah. Getting a call from here saying I am your valet too for a while or until you get sick of me."

Shawn looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then smiled at her. "I never get sick of the divas because they are beautiful and have some talent behind them in this case I believe you have talent as well."

(Present Day)

Sandra chuckled. "I remember everything from that day so well."

"That's great to hear."

"And now I am no longer the Heart Broken Woman."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of this one shot. Tell me what you think of it.


End file.
